2017 Carnival Event
|image = Carnival_Event.png |subtitle = 'February 8, 2017 - February 28, 2017' }} Introduction The is a new seasonal event that ran from February 8, 2017 to February 28, 2017. It replaced the Valentine's Day Event. All the action takes place in the Carnival Event Window. The player starts the event with 11 roses and is given one new rose every hour as long as the bar isn't full (11 roses or more). The hearts are used to buy prizes. There are three masked persons that the player can choose to give its roses to. To give away roses, simply click the button below each person. Each of the persons have a certain chance as well as a certain heart reward level. The left person always accepts the rose given (100 % chance) but only returns the player with 10 hearts each time. The middle person has a 15 % chance to accept the rose given while the right person has a 5 % chance. Each rejected rose accumulates the heart prize with 10 hearts for the middle person and 15 hearts for the right person. Once these two persons accept a given rose, the accumulated hearts are rewarded to the player who gave the rose. The whole neighborhood is competing for the same hearts, and every 3 days the top player that has been rewarded the highest amount of hearts with one sole rose is named Top Casanova and receives a neighborhood reward - Mask Statue. The left side prize in the bottom of the Event Window is rotated every 6 hours while the right side prize is rotated every 24 hours. This latter prize is called the Daily Special Chest and contains five different prizes with certain winning chances. Daily Quests The questline is presented by Casanova with no time delay. Every solved quest rewards the player with hearts or roses. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and none of them are abortable. Quest 1: *''Casanova:'' "Give a rose" and "Gather 1,500 coins and 1,500 supplies" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 2: *''Casanova:'' "Give 5 roses" and "Build a decoration from your current age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 50 Hearts Quest 3: *''Casanova:'' "Give 6 roses" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 4: *''Casanova:'' "Give 7 roses" and "In production buildings, finish 8-hour productions 6 times" Reward: 55 Hearts Quest 5: *''Casanova:'' "Give 8 roses" and "Gather 25 goods" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 6: *''Casanova:'' "Give 9 roses" and "Polish or motivate 20 buildings in other players' cities" Reward: 60 Hearts Quest 7: *''Casanova:'' "Give 10 roses" and "Buy 4 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 8: *''Casanova:'' "Give 11 roses" and "Recruit 3 units from your current age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 65 Hearts Quest 9: *''Casanova:'' "Give 12 roses" and "In production buildings, finish 24-hour productions 4 times" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 10: *''Casanova:'' "Give 13 roses" and "Build a cultural building from your current age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 70 Hearts Quest 11: *''Casanova:'' "Give 14 roses" and "In production buildings, finish each of the 6 production options once" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 12: *''Casanova:'' "Give 15 roses" and "Gather 30 goods" Reward: 75 Hearts Quest 13: *''Casanova:'' "Give 16 roses" and "Infiltrate 4 sectors" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 14: *''Casanova:'' "Give 17 roses" and "Conquer a sector with your units or gather 90 goods" Reward: 80 Hearts Quest 15: *''Casanova:'' "Give 18 roses" and "Spend 11 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 16: *''Casanova:'' "Give 19 roses" and "In production buildings, finish 8-hour productions 7 times" Reward: 85 Hearts Quest 17: *''Casanova:'' "Give 20 roses" and "In production buildings, finish 15-minute productions 15 times" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 18: *''Casanova:'' "Give 21 roses" and "In production buildings, finish 24-hour productions 4 times" Reward: 90 Hearts Quest 19: *''Casanova:'' "Give 21 roses" and "Gather 40 goods" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 20: *''Casanova:'' "Give 22 roses" and "Delete 3 units from your current age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 95 Hearts Quest 21: *''Casanova:'' "Give 22 roses" and "Scout a province" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 22: *''Casanova:'' "Give 23 roses" and "In production buildings, finish 8-hour productions 8 times" Reward: 100 Hearts Quest 23: *''Casanova:'' "Give 23 roses" and "Build 3 residential buildings from your current age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 24: *''Casanova:'' "Give 24 roses" and "Acquire a sector without fighting" Reward: 105 Hearts Quest 25: *''Casanova:'' "Give 24 roses" and "Buy 6 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Roses Quest 26: *''Casanova:'' "Give 25 roses" and "In production buildings, finish 24-hour productions 4 times" Reward: 110 Hearts Over All Quest: *''Casanova:'' "Finish all the Carnival quests" Reward: 1 Masquerade Ball and Portrait of ValentinaWhich portrait each player is offered depends of which gender the player uses on its current portrait at the start of the event. or Portrait of Angelo Prizes Daily Special Chests This is a list of the daily special chests during the event. They are rotated every 24 hours. Rotating Prizes This is a list of the rotating prizes during the event. They are available for 6 hours once they appear. The list will be continuously updated throughout the event. New Buildings Other Events de:Venezianischer Karneval-Event 2017 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2017 Carnival Event